


When World's Collide

by grayson_maria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: But not really Crack, Kinda Crack, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Season 3, Temporary Character Death, Undesirable No. One, WIP, if its in supernatural or Harry potter it will be in this story, work in process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayson_maria/pseuds/grayson_maria
Summary: Harry Potter is wanted by Magical England for the murder of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is named Undesirable No. One yet again and no one seems to think he is telling the truth. Harry runs from the ministry and finds himself in America with the sons of one of his father's old friends.-I suck at Summaries, read it anyways.-*This story will not have regular updates. I have quite the list of responsibilities. College, a child, work. It gets a bit difficult to juggle things. Apologies.





	1. The Magnificent Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome seeing as this is my first work I have ever posted.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it instead of leaving vulgar comments in the description.
> 
> _*_ I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did, I assure you there would be much more gay fluff. _*_
> 
> Also, all credit for information is accredited to the Harry Potter and Supernatural Fandom pages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves Britan and goes on the road with America's favorite hunters for a case.
> 
>  
> 
> Word count:  
> 4,030

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome seeing as this is my first work I have ever posted. 
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it instead of leaving vulgar comments in the description.
> 
> _*_ I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did, I assure you there would be much more gay fluff. _*_
> 
> Also, all credit for information is accredited to the Harry Potter and Supernatural Fandom pages.

Harry Potter was lead to the center of the Courtroom Ten for the second time of his life. As unpleasant as the first time was, Harry had a feeling this time would be much worse. Harry sat into the rickety chair that sat in the middle of the courtroom. This time, the chains around him sprung to life, wrapping securely around him.

“Shall we begin?”, The interim Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt said, eyes peering around the courtroom. The Wizengamot nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Disciplinary hearing of the 25th of May 2007”, Kingsley began,” In the offense of murdering Tom Marvolo Riddle. How does the accused plead?”

Harry knew this time there would be no Dumbledore to help him if he even would have this time around. Harry remained silent. The chains around him tightened slightly. 

“How do you plead?”, Kingsley interrogated. 

Harry lifted his head, emerald eyes glaring at the minister, “Not guilty. Tom Marvolo Riddle was long gone before I ever got ahold of him.”

“Do elaborate.”, Kingsley demanded.

“Tom was possessed by a demon named Voldemort. I exorcised the demon. Hence the black smoke that exited the body. Which you witnessed.”, Harry informed.

“I witnessed the murder of Tom Marvolo Riddle. As did many people in this courtroom.”, Kingsley retorted.

“Are you proud, Kingsley? Apologies. I meant  _ Minister Shacklebolt _ .”, Harry snarled. 

“My pride has no relation to your case, Undesirable No. One.”, Kingsley replied.

“But of course it does, Minister. I do hate to leave this show early, but I’m afraid I have plans. You’re welcome for saving the Wizarding World twice now.”, Harry said, shrugging the heavy chains of his shoulders.

“Leaving? You think you can leave this building alive?”, Kingsley laughed. 

“I find it funny that so many of you made sure I was trained to defeat Voldemort, made sure I knew it was my destiny to save all of your asses. But, after the deed was done you decided it was murder. You are all a bunch of cowards. You, Kingsley, were just Dumbledore’s bitch. ”, Harry continues as if Kingsley hadn’t said a word. Harry held his hands in the air and grinning as both the Elder wand and his Holly wand flew into them. 

“I wasn’t Headmaster Dumbledore’s bitch.”, Kingsley fumed, “He worked for me.”

Harry let out a laugh that echoed across the walls. A cold laugh that sent shivers up everyone in the rooms spine. 

“I’m sure. Now, don’t worry about searching the country for me. I’ll be leaving. To the America’s actually. Good luck trying to deal with them. They happen to adore me and despise you.”, Harry said, sliding both of his wands into their designated holsters. 

“Tootles, Darlings. It’s been a  _ pleasure _ .”, Harry said, waving his hand in a sultry wave. He was gone with a saucy little wink towards the minister. 

The Ministry erupted in yells of displeasure at the abrupt department of their resident savior and Undesirable No. One. Kingsley Shacklebolt just banged his head on his podium. He should've known Potter wouldn’t have gone to Azkaban easily.

“Granger, get on the phone with America. We have an Undesirable to catch.”

* * *

Harry landed on the front step of Grimmauld Place, grinning at the three Aurors right in front of the house looking around in confusion. 

"Thank god for Fidelius.", Harry muttered to himself.

Harry stepped inside of his house and picked up the rucksack by the door. He peeked inside and smirked. Hermione always knew what to pack when one was on the run. Harry looked around the house that belonged to his late Dogfather and sighed. He slipped the straps of the rucksack over his shoulder then disapparated with a twist of his foot. 

“ _ Good-bye, Motherland.” _

* * *

A loud crack sounded across Bobby Singer’s salvage yard. 

“Merlin, I need to work on my coordinate apparating.”, Harry groaned, squinting against the harsh sunlight. 

“I’ll say, Kid. What the hell are you doing here?”, Bobby Singer said, narrowing his eyes at the wizard. 

Harry picked himself up off the junk car he landed on.

“I saved the world. Then, my  _ kind _ tried to throw me into prison for murder.”, Harry muttered, eyes flickering across the salvage yard, “You wouldn’t happen to know where John is, do you?”

“Kid, John died.“, Bobby said, leading Harry over to his porch. 

“Fucking Merlin’s saggy y-fronts, How did that happen?  _ When  _ did that happen.”, Harry asked, looking at the old hunter.

“Made a deal to save Dean. It’s been awhile.” Bobby passed a flask over to Harry.

Harry nodded in acceptance. “I was wondering when I was going to get holy water. Traditions, you know?” Harry grimaced and took a long sip of the concoction, “Thank you for not dousing me with it this time.” 

“Anytime, Kid. You riding with me? Found a case. I’m meeting the boys there.”

“Can I drive?”

“Last time I let you drive, you seemed to forget that in America we drive on the right side of the road."

“I was learning then! I’ll stay on my side. I wanna drive Motley.”

“I still can’t believe you named your car after the first band that came on the radio.”

“What else do you name a car?”

Harry got into the driver's seat of the matte black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429. 

“Plus, it looks like a Motley.”, Harry declared. 

“Why does it feel like I’ve made a terrible mistake?”

“Not the foggiest.  _ Buckle up, Singer _ .”, Harry sang as he tore out of the parking lot, kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel as he went. 

* * *

“Where are we going?”, Harry questioned from the back seat of his car. 

“Lincoln, Nebraska.”, Bobby huffed.

“I-”, A loud ring broke the Harry off. 

“That’s probably ‘Mione.”, Harry stated more to himself that Bobby. Harry pulled out a cell phone from the front pocket of his rucksack. 

“Hello, Undesirable No. One speaking. How may I assist you on this glorious day?”, Harry joked. 

Bobby snorted from the front seat. 

“Where are you, Harry James?”, Hermione Granger demanded from the phone. 

“That is classified information, Miss Granger. Do tell Kingsley I said hello. Good Day, Miss Granger.”, Harry replied, hitting the red button. 

“What was that about?”, Bobby asked, pulling into a gravel driveway. 

“Hermione was just checking up on me. Making sure I didn’t splinch myself in the middle of the Atlantic again. But, I’m assuming the Minister of Magic has been keeping an eye on her so she had to do it in code.”, Harry shrugged, stepping out of the car and stretching his arms out above his head. 

Bobby nodded his head in acceptance as a loud engine cut through the chirping of the cicadas.

“That’s probably John’s boys. They like to shoot first ask questions so keep quiet.”, Bobby required. 

“Sir yes sir”, Harry teased, saluting the older Hunter. 

Bobby rolled his eyes and slammed the car door shut. 

“Bobby, who’s this?”, The older Winchester asked. 

“Your father’s old lover. A wanted criminal. Pick your favorite.”, Harry smirked, his smirk turning into a full blown grin when Bobby rolled his eyes at him. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, kid. John hated you. This is Harry Potter. You may remember James Potter, he was an acquaintance of your fathers when you were kids. ”, Bobby specified. 

“The dude with the magic stick?”, Dean questioned, raising his eyebrow at the small wizard.

“That’s the one.”, Bobby answered. 

“Why isn’t James here? Why did he send him?”, Sam asked, watching the wizard with caution. 

“My father was murdered by a demon that went by the name Voldemort.”, Harry replied, leaning against his car, “I came in contact with John while I was on the run the first time. My father’s journal said I could trust him. Although, my father forgot to mention John was a hunter.” 

Harry rubbed his shoulder as if rubbing off the phantom pain. 

“That was your fault for apparating into the shower with the man.”, Bobby retorted. 

“Really gotta work on my coordinates”, Harry muttered to himself. 

Bobby snorted then seemed to notice the burger in Dean’s hand. Bobby raised his eyebrow at the eldest Winchester.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast now?", Bobby snorted.

“What? I sold my soul. I got a year to live. I ain’t sweating the cholesterol.”, Dean grinned. 

“What is it with you Winchesters and selling your Goddamn souls?”, Harry muttered, to himself, making his way to the front porch. 

Dean glared then pushed his way past Harry and banged on the door. “Candygram!”, Dean hollered. No one answered. Dean bent down to pick the lock and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Excuse me, Candyman.”, Harry muttered, pushing his way in front of the door. He waved his hand and the door creaked open. “Morgana’s saggy tits. That stinks worse than Armadillo Bile.”, Harry gagged, pulling the front of his t-shirt over his nose. 

“Who’s tits?”, Dean asked, scrunching his nose up.

“Morgana or Morgan Le Fay. Arthurian legends.”, Sam answered. 

“Guys. I found our skele-friends.”, Harry called out. 

“That was a horrible attempt at a joke, Kid.”, Bobby said, scrunching his nose up at the three bodies on the couch. 

“Check for sulfur.”, Dean said, crouching down to check the window sill. 

“Yeah.”, Bobby says, looking around the room. 

Dean whistles, signaling he heard a noise. He signals that he’s going to go check it out and Harry follows carefully behind him. Dean draws his gun and steps outside, looking around the porch. Harry goes to step outside behind him and a stock of a shotgun pops out from his left, hitting Dean on the side of the head. Harry twists under the gun, kicking his leg out at the man’s kneecap, knocking him to the ground. Before Harry could get up, a woman kicked him in the ribcage, knocking him flat on his back.

“Isaac? Tamara?”, Bobby interjected. 

Harry gripped his ribcage as he stood up, holding his hands out for Isaac and Dean to grab. He hauled them up. “Sorry bout that, Mate.”, Harry said, to Isaac who was rubbing his shin. 

“Hanging around with other Brit’s, Bobby?”, Tamara teased. 

“I’m sure you remember his father.”, Bobby answered.

“James Potter. He was a good hunter. His boy sum up?”, Isaac asked.

“James drove better.”, Bobby shrugged.

“Hey! I’m a good driver. You never give me a chance.”, Harry defended.

“Americans drive on the right side of the road, Harry.”, Bobby teased. 

“Details, Bobby. Details.”, Harry huffed, pulling Dean over to Motley and reaching around him to grab the first aid kit out of the back seat. 

“Quick and easy or stitches, Winchester?”, Harry asked, staring up at the hunter. 

“What?”, Dean asked, blinking at the shorter male. 

“Quick and easy then. Harry soaked a cotton pad in antiseptic and pressed it to the elder male’s forehead. Harry whispered in Latin under his breath and pulled the blood soaked cotton pad away from Dean’s head. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t heal it fully. I didn’t want Isaac to suspect.”, Harry muttered.

“This has no side effects, right?”, Dean asked, running his fingers over his head.

“No. I’m not like the demonic witches you usually deal with. My magic comes from the Earth. I was born this way. “, Harry explained.

“So, you’re like a fairy.”, Dean snorted. 

“More like an elf from Lord of the Rings than a fairy. Do I look like a bloody fairy?”, Harry groaned. 

“Well, you are a little short..”, Sam chimed in. 

“I am literally ½ of an inch shorter than Dean. You, sir, are just gigantic.”, Harry exclaimed.

“Alright boys, pack it up. We’re heading over to Isaac and Tamara’s place.”, Bobby informed the trio. 

“Someone needs to wait here for the cops.”, Harry told them. 

“We’re wanted.”, The group chorused. 

“Hunters I swear.”, Harry mumbled. “I’ll handle it then, but someone needs to stick around so I can make it to where you guys will be. Bobby can ride in the Impala or with Isaac.”

Harry pulled out his cell phone as the cars pulled off. 

“911 operator, how may I help you?”

“There has been three bodies found. Looks like they have been there awhile. Could you send a unit out?”

* * *

“How did you find these bodies?”, The officer asked. 

Harry flicked his wrist behind his back and pulled out a conjured FBI badge. 

“Agent Evans. A missing person's report was filed a week ago. The family in question reported your failure when no one even attempted to search for them. So, I offered. They’ve been dead for approximately 5 days. Do your job next time, Officer. And let me know what the coroner's report says.”, Harry demanded, handing over a business card. Harry walked off to his car, getting into the driver's side of the car and tearing off down the driveway.

“That was awesome.”, Dead said, looking at Harry in awe. Harry snorted and made a left out of the driveway as Dean signaled. 

“Dude. The  _ right _ side.”, Dean cried out.

* * *

Harry raised his fist and knocked on Tamara and Isaac’s door. The door opened and before he could open his mouth to explain the bodies had been taken care of he was doused in the face with holy water. Twice.

“You have got to be bloody shitting me.”, Harry exclaimed. Harry could hear Dean cracking up behind him until he was flicked in the face with it too. Harry pushed his way inside the house, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. 

“What is it with you and holy water kid?”, Bobby asked. 

“I feel like if I sin while covered in it I’m going to burn where I stand.”, Harry informed, pulling a clean shirt over his head. 

“You sin that often, Potter?”, Isaac asked. 

Harry was saved from answering when his phone rang. Harry passed it over Dean automatically. “Try not to make an embarrassment out of me. But, I’m not used to dealing with the government so.” 

Dean took the phone and walked out of the room. 

“He’s going to embarrass me on purpose, isn’t he?”

“Got it in one.”, Sam answered. 

“Honey, where’s the Palo Santo?”, Isaac asked Tamara. 

“Well, where’d you leave it?”, Tamara echoed.

“I don’t know, dear. That’s why I’m asking.” Isaac replied.

“Palo Santo?”, Sam asked.

“It’s holy wood, from Peru. It’s toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you’re exorcising them.”, Tamara remarked, reaching into a bag and pulling out a large, pointed stake. She hands it off to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

Harry walked out of the room into the one Dean was in, waiting for information from the coroner. 

“Dehydration and starvation. No signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up again.”, Dean revealed as everyone else joined them in the room. 

“There was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away.”, Bobby interjected. 

“Right. What is this, a demon attack?”, Sam inquired. 

“If it is, it’s not like anything I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen plenty.”, Bobby retorted. 

“Well, what now? What should we do?”, Dean demanded. 

“Uh, ‘we’re not gonna do anything.” Isaac declared.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“You guys seem nice enough, but this isn’t ‘scooby-doo’ and we don’t play well with others.”, Isaac snarked. 

“Well I think we could cover a lot more ground if we all worked together.”, Sam retorted. 

“No offense, but we’re not teaming up with the damn fools who let the Devil’s Gate get opened in the first place.”, Isaac snapped. 

Harry whipped his head around to stare at Bobby, raising his eyebrow. 

Bobby just shrugged. “I forgot to mention it.”

“Forgot? Oh for Godric’s sake.”, Harry groaned. 

When he turned around to face the others, Tamara and Isaac were gone. 

“Now you wanna tell me the real reason you don’t like Holy Water, Kid?”, Bobby questioned.

“Wanna tell me how you genius’s opened the devil’s gate?”, Harry retorted. 

“Touche’.”, Bobby replied. 

* * *

  
  


Harry followed Bobby into the store the crime scene was at. Dean whistled as the two made their way over. 

“Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?”, Dean teased. 

“Attorney for the DA’s office. I just spoke to the suspect while Agent Evans here got a look at the body.”, Bobby replied. 

“What’s a G-man?”, Harry asked Sam. 

“Nothing.”, Sam answered, shaking his head at his brother. 

“If you say so. The victim was clean. Nothing out of the ordinary about her murder. Except for the shoes.”, Harry explained. 

“What was wrong with the shoes?”, Dean questioned.

“They were absolutely hideous. A light green with white polka dots? And with the victim's eye color they would have done her no favors.”, Harry ranted. 

Bobby raised his hand up and smacked the young wizard on the back of the head. “Enough about the shoes.”

“Anyways, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?”, Sam asked.

“Don’t think so. There’s none of the usual signs- no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her to be sure; nothing.”, Bobby informed them. 

“Maybe she’s just some random whack job.”, Dean supplied. 

“If it has been some isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain’t one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?

“No sulfur, nothing.”, Sam shrugged. 

“Well maybe something”, Dean said as he nodded to a security camera,” See? I’m working.”

Harry’s phone rang. “I’ll take this while you guys check out the tapes.”, Harry informed them, pressing the green button on his cell. 

“Agent Evans speaking. How may I be of service?”, Harry questioned into the phone, stepping outside of the shop. 

“Agent?”, Hermione questioned. 

“Long story. What is it?”, Harry asked, not being able to tell if his best friend was alone or not.

“I’m at my parents. It’s safe. The ministry has completely lost it. They’re trying to get all the money from your accounts. “, Hermione informed him. 

“Well, your name is on my account so do me a favor. Go turn it all into American muggle money and portkey it to me. I’ll give you coordinates. I’ve been driving around the country so these coordinates are temporary,”, Harry informed her. 

“All of it?”, Hermione asked.

“All of it. I love you, ‘Mione. Stay safe.”, Harry said, hanging up the phone. 

“Girlfriend?” Sam questions.

“No, best friend. She’s keeping an eye on things across seas for me. Until I can..well.”, Harry said, smiling sadly at the ground. 

“Well, we’re going to get some info on this guy. You coming with?”, Sam asked. 

“No, I’m waiting on a call back then I have to set up some arrangements.”, Harry replied. 

“If you’re sure.”

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Text me when you figure out where this guy is, I’ll tag along if I can.”, Harry shrugged, “Bobby has my number.”

Harry climbed into Motley and smirked up at Sam.

“Do inform the other two I’ve gone to smuggle billions over the border so they won’t worry. John may have hated me but I do know Bobby  _ loves  _ my humor. “, Harry joked.

Sam just blinked at the young wizard before Harry took off down the road. 

“At least he remembered to drive on the right side this time.”, Bobby quipped, walking up behind Sam.

* * *

Harry arrived at the abandoned diner he told her the coordinates of. A quiet pop sounded to his right and he walked over to investigate. An innocent looking satchel was sitting on the ground with a note on top. 

_ Harry- _

_ I didn’t give you all of it because if I did I know you would have spent it all on the most ridiculous of things. Like a solid gold knife or something. Instead, I moved 3/4s of it into a new vault under the name “Agent Evans” as that seems to be your new name. Let me know if you need more.  _

_ -Hermione _

Harry grinned at the note and picked up the bag, setting it in the passenger seat of Motley. He checked his phone and frowned when he saw a text from an unknown number and a handful of missed calls. 

_ Get back to Tamara’s. We need you. Isaac’s dead. _

Harry threw the car into gear and tore off down the road. 

* * *

Harry swerved into Tamara’s driveway and cursed as he saw the state of the house. He jumped out of the car and pulled his wand out of his pocket. 

“Bobby?”, Harry called, checking rooms as he passed them. 

“In here, Kid. I’ve got this one under control. Go check on Sam and Dean.”, Bobby commanded, pointing towards the stairs. 

Harry ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Harry made it up the stairs in time to see Sam pop up around the corner of a door frame. 

“Looking for someone?”, Harry questioned. 

“No", Sam replied, sounding as if he really didn't know for sure. Dean came out of another door, wrestling a demon out behind him. 

“I got her. Make sure there’s none left", Harry replied, pulling his wand out and carving a Devil’s Trap on the demon's forehead. 

“Well, that’s gonna scar", Dean quipped. 

“No, it's kinda like a marker. I can get it off", Harry said, picking the holy water drenched demon up and tossing her over his shoulder, making his way down the stairs.

“Bobby, I have another guest for you”, Harry sang, making his way down to where he last saw Bobby. 

“Set her in the chair”, Bobby voiced. 

Harry sat her down like told and backed out of the Devil’s Trap. He waved his hand over her face and the Devil’s Trap was gone off of her forehead. 

“So, what’s this about you smuggling billions over the border?”, Bobby intoned, raising his eyebrow at the young wizard. 

“I got a friend of mine over the ocean to send me the contents of my bank account. She apparently didn't trust me with it though so she only gave me about a ¼ of my inheritance, but I figured I needed to pull a bit of my own weight and I can’t exactly get a job so..”, Harry trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. 

Bobby nodded in acceptance then went back to exorcising the demon.

* * *

Harry walked outside to see a pile of bodies burning. Harry scrunched his nose up at the smell. 

“There goes my morning tea.”, Harry muttered, walking over to join the hunters.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty”, Bobby snorted. 

“I had a long night”, Harry retorted.

“We all did.”, Sam informed as they watched Tamara’s car take off.

“Who you riding with, Harry?”, Bobby asked. 

Harry shook his head at the three men.

“Neither. I need to check up on something from my Dad’s journal. Text me coordinates if you need my help. I’ll be there.”, Harry told them. 

“You taking”, Bobby grimaced, “Motley?”

“Yeah. I went and got your car last night. “, Harry informed him, tossing Bobby the keys to the Chevelle. 

Harry shook the Winchester’s hands and walked off towards Motley. 

“Try not to get yourselves killed.”, Harry called out.

“Try to drive on the right side of the road, Idjit.”, Bobby teased.

Harry threw him the finger as he pulled out of the drive.


	2. The Potter Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome seeing as this is my first work I have ever posted.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it instead of leaving vulgar comments in the description.
> 
> _*_ I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did, I assure you there would be much more gay fluff. _*_
> 
> Also, all credit for information is accredited to the Harry Potter and Supernatural Fandom pages.

“You okay, kid?”

 

“I’m fine, Bobby. I just feel like I’ve found a whole new side of my family I never knew existed. My dad was a hunter, my grandad. Everyone born a Potter. It’s just a shock.”, Harry muttered into the phone, flipping through an old, tattered leather journal.

 

“I can’t believe nobody told you. The Potter’s were practically the Europe version of the Winchesters ”, Bobby sighed, “Where are you at, Kid? I haven’t heard from you for weeks. Quite frankly I was about two steps away from calling morgues.”   

 

“Salem, Massachusetts. My family apparently has a safe house here. Ironic, I know.”, Harry replied. 

 

“I’m on my way to check out a case. Call me or the boys if you need anything”, Bobby declared, “Don’t drown yourself in alcohol.”

 

“I won’t.”, Harry muttered, hanging up the phone.

 

Harry ran a hand across his face and groaned. He picked up the bottle of fire whiskey he was currently making his way through and took a long swig. He slammed the journal he was flipping through closed then threw it across the room. It thankfully landed on the couch. 

 

A knock sounded on the door. “Potter?”

 

Harry grabbed his .45 caliber out of the waistband of his pants and walked to the door. He waved his hand over the handle and the door quietly opened revealing Draco Malfoy. Harry threw holy water in the blonde’s face and waved Draco in after he didn’t sizzle and scream in pain. He slid the gun back into his waistband. Harry was glad that a demon hadn’t shown up at his front door, but he was also kinda disappointed because he hadn’t been on a case since the case he went on when he first arrived in America. He really needed to get his head back in the game. He was wishing Malfoy was a demon just to feel useful in someway. Who the fuck does that?

 

“Potter, you’ve been around Americans too much. What if I had been a regular muggle?”, Draco sneered, wiping his face with his hand. Which only made the situation worse. 

 

“My neighbors, which I don’t have, would think I was very strange and probably rude. Did Hermione send you? She’s the only one who has this address”, Harry groaned, making his was back to the couch and laying face down on it. 

 

“Yes. She said you may need some help.”, Draco informed him, pulling a pile of miniature luggage out of the pocket of his joggers and waving his wand over it, making it return to its original size.

 

“Of course she bloody did. What did she say I needed help with?”, Harry snapped, running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Magic. Specifically the kind that deals with the supernatural beings.”, Draco told him looking around the living room at all the bookshelves. Draco waved his wand at one of the trunks and sent all the books within to an empty bookshelf. “She also wanted to make sure you didn’t give yourself alcohol poisoning.”

 

“There is magic specifically made for the supernatural?”, Harry asked, picking his head up to stare at his schoolyard nemesis, who was now waving his wand at the rest of his luggage, sending it to what Harry assumed was the spare bedroom like Harry had already told him he could stay. 

 

“Of course. Wards and spells. Some potions. Mostly curses. There is a whole branch of magic catered to the Supernatural. It’s why we don’t have problems in Europe like America does”, Draco told him. 

 

“Not that I’m not happy to see a fellow wizard, though Hermione would have been a better surprise, why are you here?”, Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the Malfoy Lord. 

 

“My parents are dead and I’ve been exiled. I emptied all the vaults and manors, well burned the one in Wiltshire Voldemort stayed at during his reign.  Hermione gave me this address”, Draco shrugged, plopping down in an armchair.

 

“Oh. Welcome to life as a criminal, Malfoy.”

 

“I believe it is I that should be welcoming you, Potter.”

* * *

 

“Malfoy?”, Harry muttered, looking over at the blonde wizard who pushed his way into Harry’s life a month ago.

 

“Yeah, Potter?”, Draco responded, dog-earing the book he was reading and setting it on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. 

 

“Do you know of any way to make a demon deal null and void?”, Harry asked, flipping the page of the book he was reading even though he was sure he didn’t comprehend a single word on the page before. He had read the book twice already anyways.

 

“There isn’t a way, Potter. Please tell me you didn’t make a deal. Oh, bloody hell you did”, Draco swore at the look on Harry’s face.

 

“No, no. I didn’t. A friend of mine did to save his little brother. They only gave him a year.”, Harry defended, dog-earing his book and setting it on the coffee table. Harry stood up and clenched his hands in a fist, reaching his hands up above his head until his back popped. Harry sighed in relief and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing two beers out of the fridge. 

 

“I’ve never heard of a way. Considering I grew up knowing these sorts of things, I think I would have heard of a way. I mean, there is Goofer Dust and Devil’s shoestring, but they never hold off the hellhounds for long.”, Draco explained, taking a long swig of the beer Harry handed him. In Draco’s opinion, muggle alcohol got you drunk faster and hurt a lot less than wizarding alcohol. Though, he had to admit he did miss Butterbeer. 

 

“So, there is absolutely nothing I can do to help?”, Harry asked, looking towards Draco with the hope that he had heard the other wizard wrong. 

 

“Not that I know of. We could ask Granger next time she calls in to make sure we haven’t killed each other. She has access to Ministry files so she could find out if anyone has successfully ended a deal. Though, I’m sure if he cuts his end of the deal the demon who holds his contract would cut their end.”, Draco informed him, wincing when Harry threw his empty beer bottle against the wall. 

 

“Thanks anyways”, Harry sighed, “I figured there wasn’t much I could do.” Harry waved his hand and the shards of glass vanished. 

 

“Have you called Bobby since the last time he called?”, Draco asked, looking at the dark haired wizard. 

 

“No. I usually wait for him to call because I don’t want to call during a case.”, Harry replied, running his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit the Potter Lord couldn’t seem to shake from the war. 

 

“We should start training. You’re getting a beer belly, Potter.”, Draco teased even though he knew damn well the other wizard was in much better shape than him. Harry introduced Draco to cheese fries and bacon cheeseburgers. Draco was sure his body would never be the same again. He couldn’t be blamed really. Or, at least that’s what he told himself.

 

“You need to work on your wandless magic. I know you’re strong enough to do it. I don’t want you being crippled if your wand or muggle weapons get taken away.”, Harry stated, completely ignoring the blonde’s taunt. 

 

“We need to work on your Occlumency and Legilimency. I assure you I’m a much better teacher than Severus.”, Draco added, snorting at the face Harry made when Severus was mentioned. Harry was very much aware he might not have survived the war if it weren’t for Snape, but it didn’t mean he had to like the man. He was a bastard. Though, Harry did miss his arguments with the man. Times were a lot simpler then. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry, you have got to try harder. Don’t let me in.”, Draco coached, pointing his wand at the other wizard’s head, “Legilimens.” 

 

Harry felt Draco prodding at the walls around his mental space and strengthened his barriers while tucking everything of importance into a trunk that would only open with Harry’s touch that was tucked in the very back of the cupboard under the stairs. The door to Harry’s old cupboard was sealed with blood wards. Harry threw a storm of unimportant memories at Draco and strengthened his barriers. Harry felt Draco pull away and he blinked, breaking the concentration.

 

“Bloody hell, Harry. You got it!”, Draco praised, grinning at the Undesirable. 

 

“How far have you gotten with your wandless magic?”, Harry asked, grinning at the praise. 

 

“I’ve got it down. That trick you showed me about being one with my magic helped a lot.”, Draco informed him. 

 

Harry wasn’t sure when the duo had become Draco and Harry instead of Malfoy and Potter, but not for the first time Harry wondered if this is what it would have been like if he took Draco’s hand in first year. In the few months Draco had been there, the two had become friends. As long as the pair strayed away from talk of the war, everything was okay. The pair didn’t blame each other for anything that happened, but they were still on different sides so they had different experiences. Though, Harry would admit even though Draco was on the wrong side, he had it a lot harder than Harry during the war. Harry couldn’t imagine living in the same house as that monster. Harry offered to help Draco find a way to get the Dark Mark off his arm, but the Malfoy Lord declined. Draco wanted to keep it to remind himself what it really felt like to struggle., as a reminder not to go down the same path his parents went down. 

 

Harry couldn’t judge him for it. After all, Harry kept all his scars after the war even though he had the means to be rid of them.

* * *

 

 

“I wanted to be in Gryffindor.”, Draco shared one day as the pair laid in the middle of the training room floor, sweaty from the workout the pair just finished. 

 

“Why didn’t you?”, Harry asked, looking over to the blonde. 

 

“I was afraid the hat would call me a coward. At the time, I was a coward. I did everything my father asked even if I didn’t agree with it. “, Draco admitted, refusing to turn to look at the Potter Lord. No one knew this about him and now he was sharing it with his ex-enemy

 

“The hat tried to put me into Slytherin and I refused because you were a ponce.”, Harry revealed, grinning at the bewildered look Draco shot him.

 

“Actually, I can see it. You’re very manipulative.”, Draco mused, rolling over to his stomach and pushing himself off the ground. Harry followed suit and the pair made their way into the living room. 

 

“I was the one who started the rumor of you having a nice arse.”, Harry admitted, smirking at the look the blonde shot him. 

 

“Rumor? I do have a fine arse.”, Draco defended, “I started the rumor about you sleeping with Professor Lupin to get an O.”

 

Harry laughed. Harry laughed harder than he ever had, even though he knew he should be angry. Draco joined in, a little confused at first, but before he long the pair was on the ground leaning against each other for support, clenching their sides from laughing too hard.

 

“Why are we laughing?”, Draco choked out.

 

“I’m not sure. I should be pissed. Me? And Remus? Are you kidding me?”, Harry snorted, “The man was pining for my Godfather most of his life.”

 

“I ship it.”, Draco said, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have helped you make a Tumblr.”, Harry groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, Marry, Kill. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas”, Draco questioned as Harry made the popcorn for movie night. Harry had made it his responsibility to introduce Draco to muggle movies.

“Marry Neville, Have you seen him lately?  He was Witch Weekly’s number one bachelor.”, Harry decided,” Fuck Seamus because I have a feeling he would be a bit wild in bed. Kill Dean. I heard Dean was a clingy lover.”

 

Draco snorted and agreed, motioning for Harry to ask him.

 

“Fuck, Marry, Kill, Charlie, Bill, and George Weasley?” 

 

“Kill George”, Draco answered automatically, “So he could be with his other half.”

 

Harry nodded in acceptance. It wasn’t fair that the twins were split in two by death.

 

“Marry Charlie so I can fuck him whenever I want and fuck Bill.”, Draco finished, smirking at Harry’s thoughtful look.

 

“Yeah, same. Your go.”, Harry grinned, carrying the popcorn to the living room.

 

“Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Romilda Vane.”

 

“Ewe Draco. Why do you have to be so vile?”, Harry choked.

 

“Just answer.”

 

“Marry Snape. Though, thinking about it, imagine fucking him. That deep commanding voice of his”, Harry pondered, “Kill Pettigrew, Fuck Romilda. Though, it probably would stay flaccid as the day I was born with Romilda, so.”

 

“Now I have the image of a dominate Severus. Thank you, Harry. I needed that image of my godfather in my life.”, Draco whined.

 

“Anytime, Drake”, Harry smirked at the death glare Draco shot him over the nickname and pressed play on the DVD player.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

* * *

 

“Harry!”, Draco screeched.

Harry ran into the kitchen to see Draco fighting with the dryer over one of the blonde’s jumpers.

“What the hell did you do?”, Harry laughed, detangling the jumper from the dryer and handing the mangled garment over to Draco.

 

“I didn’t do anything! It tried to eat my favorite jumper.”, Draco cried, flinching when the dryer tried to bite the jumper to get it back.

 

“Holy shit! Draco, why the hell is the dryer alive?”, Harry shrieked.

 

“I tried to use a spell to make the laundry so itself and this happened!”, Draco yelled, tugging the jumper to get it away from the dryer. The dryer tugged harder and pulled Draco in with the jumper.

 

“Harry! Kill it. Get the rock salt! I think it’s possessed. Oh Merlin, it’s gonna eat me.,” Draco screamed, kicking his legs which were now the only things hanging out of the dryer. 

 

Harry laughed and unplugged the dryer, sighing in relief when it ‘died’. 

 

“How about you don’t cast any more magic on muggle appliances?”, Harry offered, pulling Draco out of the dryer. Draco’s hair was puffed up all over his head and his shirt had rips all in it.

 

“That thing is the devil.”, Draco shuddered.

 

“I’ll do the laundry from now on, deal?”, Harry comforted, choking back his laughter.

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

“In the bathroom 6th year, I was trying to help you. I wasn’t gonna make fun of you or curse you. You looked terrified.”, Harry admitted to the blonde who was laying beside him in the grass.

 

“I was so used to protecting myself in my house with curses like that it was instinct. I doubt the crucio would have worked honestly. I never hated you.”, Draco muttered, shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm.

 

“I didn’t know what that spell did when I used it. I found it in an old potions textbook.”, Harry continued, “I didn’t want to hurt you. But, when you said crucio I thought you were too far gone.”

 

“I’m sorry for killing your mentor.”

 

“He made horrible decisions and controlled my life way too much. He was the reason everyone put their faith in me to kill a grown man. But, thank you.”

 

“We have shitty lives.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“I found out Voldemort was a demon after the Astronomy Tower. I watched a lower tier follower try to exorcise him and he just laughed. He had those red eyes like a crossroads demon, but he wasn’t. He was just so dark..”

 

Harry rolled over and pulled Draco to his chest, rubbing the blonde’s back as he continued.

 

“I rarely left my room after that. The house elves brought me food. Then, he cut me off. He was trying to force me out of my room. He wanted to kill my pride and make me ask him for food. I never did. I had a few snacks from Hogwarts and I owl ordered what I could to hold me off. I was so happy to go back to Hogwarts after that”, Draco muttered against Harry’s chest, blinking back tears, “When I got to Hogwarts, Severus was Headmaster and the Carrow’s worked there. They would follow me everywhere when they weren’t busy torturing someone. Called me pretty boy.”

 

“ ‘Look at the pretty little Malfoy’ “, Draco continued, clenching Harry’s arm, “They used to tell me all the things they would do to me. They said they couldn’t because the Dark Lord already laid claim.”

 

“Draco”, Harry started, “You don’t belong to anyone unless you want to. That’s your decision, your freedom. You’re okay now. He’s dead.”

 

Draco nodded and the pair just laid there until the sun set, thinking over their pasts.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry”, Draco muttered, trying to coax the lump under the blankets to move.

 

“Go away.”, Harry snapped, burrowing himself further under the blankets.

 

“I’m not going to let you drink yourself into an early grave. Come on, we’ll go to London and to the cemetery.”, Draco muttered, pulling Harry out from under the covers.

 

“We can’t, Draco. We’re both exiled. Well, you are. I’m still wanted.”, Harry whispered, clutching the bottle of Ogden's firewhisky to his chest. 

 

“We’re going. I’ll kill them all if I need too. You need this, Harry.”

 

Harry just nodded and let himself be pulled out of the bed. Draco set a pair of silk pants and a nice gray button down shirt on the bed for him to change into. Harry changed and Draco dragged him out of the house, apparating as soon as the pair made it outside.

The pair made it to the Godric’s Hallow funeral home and Harry made his way to his parents grave in what seemed like auto-pilot. He choked back a sob at the newer graves that littered the once empty spots around his parent's graves. Draco stood behind him, on guard in case anyone appeared. He wouldn’t put it past the British Ministry of magic to put wards for Harry around the cemetery. A pop sounded at the entrance of the cemetery and Draco turned his head to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley standing there. The pair made there was over and Draco nodded at them, making his way to the entrance to stand guard. 

 

“Oh Harry”, Hermione whispered, pulling the Undesirable into a tight hug. 

 

“Hey ‘Mione”, Harry muttered, “Hey Ron.”

 

“You look good, Mate. For being Undesirable No. One.”, Ron muttered, pulling the raven haired wizard into a hug once Hermione let go.

 

“Draco made me come.”, Harry whispered, running his fingers over his parent's graves. 

 

“I’m glad he did. You smell like you bathed in firewhisky.”, Hermione admitted sheepishly, casting a quick refreshing charm over Harry. 

 

“I miss you guys.”, Harry admitted. 

 

“We miss you too.”, Hermione assured, pulling the raven haired wizard into another hug. 

 

Pops sounded all across the cemetery.

 

“Harry, we have to go. Unless you want me to live up to my promise of killing them all.”, Draco called out, glaring at the group of Aurors at the gate. 

 

Harry hugged Hermione and Ron good-bye before making his way over to Draco. 

 

“We won’t tell Kingsley. They were your parents.”, An Auror, Draco recognized as someone who graduated his first year, “You don’t deserve their shit, Harry. Not today in the least. Never today.”

 

Harry nodded his thanks and gripped Draco’s hand, turning on the spot and apparating back home.

 

Harry dragged his feet all the way back to his room and crawled back under his pile of blankets. This time, without the bottle of firewhisky which assured Draco he did the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry’s phone ringing interrupted their next training session.

 

“Bobby?”, Harry answered, surprised the old hunter had actually called him. They hadn’t talked in months.

 

“We’re on our way.”


	3. Long-Distance Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco drag the Winchester brothers on a case.
> 
>  
> 
> Word count:  
> 4,278

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome seeing as this is my first work I have ever posted.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it instead of leaving vulgar comments in the description.
> 
> _*_ I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did, I assure you there would be much more gay fluff. _*_
> 
> Also, all credit for information is accredited to the Harry Potter and Supernatural Fandom pages.

“What in the blue blazes is going on in here?”, Bobby asked, dropping his duffel in the doorway. 

 

“Training. What does it look like?”, Harry teased, ducking a reducto curse from Draco. “Oh, I forgot to mention I have a housemate.”

 

Draco’s wand lit up bright white and Harry slid on his knees across the floor, knocking Draco down and rolling over on top of him, pulling Draco’s wand from his grasp and sitting up in victory, holding the wand high above his head. Draco smirked and bucked his hips up, grabbing Harry’s shoulders and rolling them over, pinning Harry down. 

 

“Are we interrupting?”, Sam drawled.

 

“Just kicking Potter’s arse.”, Draco grinned, climbing off Harry and throwing him his towel, “We accidentally broke the training room or we would be in there.” Draco picked up his own and wiped the sweat from his face. He pulled his sweat-soaked shirt off and threw it into the pile beside the washer.

 

“Rigggght.”, Dean said. Harry didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking. 

 

“Going to introduce us, Harry?”, Draco voiced.

 

“Oh. Right. Draco, meet Bobby, Sam, and Dean. Vice versa. Welcome to our humble abode.”, Harry shrugged. 

 

Harry pulled a clean t-shirt on and tossed the three men standing in his doorway a flask. 

 

“Drink up.”, Harry said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing five beers. He passed one to Draco then to each of the men as they passed the test. 

 

“You’ve been MIA for months and this is what you’ve been doing?”, Dean questioned.

 

“I’ve been teaching Draco the muggle side of hunting and he has been teaching me the magic side. “, Harry informed them, “I also was apparently getting a beer belly. “ Harry glared at Draco who just shrugged in reply.

 

“So, he’s a good witch too?”, Dean teased. 

 

“I have perfectly functioning male genitalia, so I would thank you to use the correct term.”, Draco retorted. 

 

Harry snorted and turned towards Bobby. “So, what have I missed?”

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Hold up. Dean thought he had a kid, Bobby was in a coma, Dean got killed over 100 times in a row by a trickster, you were  _ arrested, _ and no one thought to call me?”, Harry asked, staring at the trio in disbelief, “What about this Lilith chick? I know the lore on her, first demon and all. But, what do you know about her?”

 

“That about sums it up.”, Sam replied,” And not much. Just that she killed everyone in a police building single-handedly in a 10-second span.”

 

“I need fire whiskey”, Harry muttered, “and possibly some of that stuff Professor Trelawney used to smoke.”

 

“Harry, you nearly passed out from the smell of the herb during class. Much less actually smoking it.”, Draco retorted.

 

“How would you even know? You took Ancient Runes instead.”, Harry accused. 

 

“Know thy enemy.”, Draco smirked.

 

“You had a class for Ancient Runes?”, Sam questioned, looking more interested in the wizards semi-friendly banter now.

 

“Yes, but that’s beside the point. No one thought to call me?”, Harry questioned, bewildered. 

 

“Well, you haven’t been exactly okay as of late, Kid. The few times I have talked to you it's like I was talking to a stranger. You were emotionless”, Bobby explained,” and slightly drunk. We didn’t want to put any more on your shoulders.”

 

“Be thankful you three didn’t get drenched with holy water in greeting.”, Draco shuddered, “Harry’s a bit paranoid.”

 

“Seriously, what’s with you Merlin wanna be’s and holy water.”, Dean interjected.

 

“Harry hasn’t explained?”, Draco inquired, “I really don’t know why it affects us. We aren’t even of relation to demons or demon-powered witches. It doesn’t harm us or our magic. I think it’s because holy water is blessed through Christianity. We’re a Pagan race.”

  
  
  
  


“It pretty much just gives most witches and wizards the shivers. But, Voldemort, the demon that possessed Tom Marvolo Riddle, the wizard, well demon, I was prophesied to defeat”, Harry paused to clear his throat, “he split his soul into seven pieces. Six were intentional. The seventh, on the other hand, was not. I was the seventh Horcrux or soul piece. Therefore, whenever I came into contact with holy water while his soul shard was still bouncing around in my head I had a minor holy water allergy.”

 

Draco cringed at the mention of the demon who took over his household. Harry gripped Draco’s forearm in comfort. The trio of hunters looked horrified at the thought of a demon splitting their soul to stay immortal.

 

“So, How long does Dean have left?”, Harry muttered, trying to turn the subject away from his past as fast as possible. 

 

“A month and a couple weeks.”, Dean whispered. 

 

“I see. Draco and I were about to go on a case. Tag along?”, Harry offered.

 

“What case?”, Sam asked. 

 

“Milan, Ohio. People are dropping like flies over there from  _ suicides.  _ ”, Draco chimed in. 

 

“You boys have fun. I’m heading to Idaho.” Bobby made known, standing up and nodding to the four men, “I was just stopping by to check on Mr. Disappearing Act over here.”

 

“Be safe. Call us if you need anything. “, Harry smiled sheepishly, standing up to shake the older man's hand. Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Will do.”, Bobby agreed before leaving the house. 

 

“So. Ohio?”, Dean inquired, already getting up to leave the house. 

 

“Let me get some supplies together. You guys need any ammo? Which car we taking?”, Harry inquired, making his way to the wall of floor to ceiling bookshelves. Harry pressed his finger to a book to the in the exact middle of the shelves and stepped back. The book shelves slid away from the wall to reveal a small room full of weapons. Harry threw a machete and a few cases of rock salt bullets into the bag. Harry stepped out of the room and thought better of it and grabbed a stake while he was at it. You never knew when you were gonna need a good stake. Draco slipped into the room after him and picked up what he thought he would need before shutting the room.

 

“We should have plenty and Baby of course.”, Dean affirmed, looking mildly offended that Harry thought any different.

 

“Can I drive?”, Harry asked as he threw clothes into his rucksack.

 

“No”, The other three chorused. 

 

* * *

 

“Potter I swear if you do not get your foot out of my ribcage this instant I’m going to rip it off.”, Draco threatened.

 

“Get your silk knickers out of your ass. My foot isn’t in your ribcage.”, Harry retorted. 

 

Harry sat up from where he was laying in the backseat of the Impala. He flipped himself so his head was in Draco’s lap instead. 

 

“Better, you blonde ponce?”, Harry asked.

 

“No. Because I happen to be male and your head is all over my bits.”, Draco snapped. 

 

“Oh bloody hell.”, Harry muttered, raising up and laying his head on Draco’s shoulder instead. 

 

Sam and Dean were trying not to laugh at the pair, they really were. 

 

…

 

“Oh bloody hell, Potter. You did  _ not _ just drool on me. That is it.”, Draco screeched.

 

Sam and Dean really shouldn’t have laughed. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you stuck short stack up here with us.”, Dean grumbled.

 

“This sweater is silk and he drooled.”, Draco defended.

 

“Did not.”, Harry mumbled. 

 

“What is it about cars that make you so childish?”, Sam wondered.

 

“I think it's the giant Slurpees he likes to drink during the long car rides. How many has he had? Six?”, Draco answered thoughtfully.

 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like cramped spaces.”, Dean offered.

 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like you three assholes.”, Harry threw in, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Are you pouting?”, Sam asked, turning slightly to look at the smaller man beside him.

 

“No.”, Harry uttered.

 

Harry was most definitely not pouting. He was a rock solid man. A manly man. A man that did not pout. No siree.

* * *

 

“Harry, wake up. Harry.”, Sam muttered, shaking the wizard smooshed against his side. 

 

“Oh for fuck's sake. Sleeping Beauty, get your ass up.”, Dean yelled.

 

“Hmmm?”, Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sam’s thigh like a pillow and falling back asleep. 

 

“Harry, if you don’t get up I will tell them what’s in your second drawer.”, Draco threatened.

 

Harry sat up abruptly, turning around to look at Draco. “You wouldn’t or else I would tell about the dryer incident.”

 

“You’re right. But, now you’re awake. Come on we have a case to work.”, Draco replied. 

 

“What are we going as?”, Harry asked, stretching his arms above his head. 

 

“FBI. Hence why we’re going to the motel first.”, Dean replied. 

 

“”Two rooms, right? Unless we’re sharing beds?”, Harry asked, crawling over Sam to get out of the car. Which was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. Sam was really too tall for anyone’s good.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”, Dean replied.

 

Harry walked into the front office of the motel and made his way to the young girl who was sitting at the desk. 

 

“What do you need?”, The girl asked, not even looking up from her phone.

 

“Decent service. Two rooms, double beds in both.”, Harry replied, throwing a wad of cash down on the counter. Harry signed the form she handed him and walked out of the room, making his way to the rooms so Dean would know where to park. 

 

Harry grabbed his stuff from the trunk of the Impala and made his way to the room he got for Draco and himself, Draco following suit. 

 

The pair quickly changed into their fitted “FBI” suits. Draco did the spell to tie Harry’s tie because last time Harry tried he nearly strangled himself. Though, Harry really wasn’t shocked by that fact. Harry hated ties. 

 

The pair met up with the brothers outside of the motel and got back into the Impala. Harry was put back into the backseat with Draco this time. Luckily, Harry’s nap made him much more calm and less like a pouty child. Draco was thankful.

* * *

 

 

“I found him there.”, Mrs. Waters pointed out.

 

“Why don’t you tell us everything you found, Mrs. Waters.”, Draco soothed, gripping the now widows hand comfortingly.

 

“You mean besides my dead husband?”, Mrs. Waters choked. 

 

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Ma’am. Anything you say can help us make sure that this was, in fact, a suicide. Mr. Ben Waters, according to his file, showed no signs of a man who wanted to kill himself. We just want to be absolutely sure.”, Harry consoled.

 

“Blood. Everywhere. The phone was ripped from the wall, his favorite scotch on his desk, what else could you possibly want to know?”, Mrs. Waters sighed. 

 

Sam walked over to the phone picked it up, flicking through the caller ID. He tapped it twice to get the other three's attention.

 

“What about strange phone calls? Receive any of those lately, weird interference, static, anything like that?”, Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows at her. 

 

“No.”, Mrs. Waters defended.

 

“Mrs. Waters, withholding information from the police is a capital offense.”, Dean warned.

 

Sam cleared his throat loudly and glared at Dean, which Harry had come to learn was Sam’s resting bitch face

 

“In some parts of the world, I'm sure.”, Dean mumbled under his breath.

 

“A couple of weeks ago, uh...there was this…”, Mrs. Waters sighed. 

 

Harry’s phone rang and he motioned to the others that he was walking outside. 

 

“Bobby?”, Harry answered, leaning against the Impala. 

 

“Hey, Kid. How’s that case going?”

 

“We just got to the victim’s house. So far, so good. But, I’m a little worried. We all have dead family.” Harry ran his fingers through his hair then down his face. 

 

“I know, Kid. Stay safe. Okay?”

 

“Will do, Bobby. I’ll call you when we figure out what it is.”

 

Harry hung up the phone and turned around, laying his forehead on the roof of the Impala. So many of his friends were dead. All of his family, that he counted anyways. He wondered who it would be to call. Would it be his parents? Sirius? Remus? Harry only hoped Draco didn’t get a phone call. Harry could deal with it. Harry was used to losing people. Draco, on the other hand, was still upset about the death of his parents. Even though Draco was resentful towards his parents for what happened during the war and what they put him through, they raised him.

 

“You okay, Potter?”, Draco asked, coming up behind Harry and laying a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I just need us to hurry up and finish this case before whatever is making these ghostly phone calls moves on to us.”, Harry muttered, climbing into the backseat of the Impala as Sam and Dean walked up.

 

“So, learn anything while I was on the phone with Bobby?”, Harry asks, leaning up and resting his arms on the seat between the two Winchesters, resting his head on his arms.

 

“Just a phone call the wife thought was an affair. But, when she picked up the phone it was just static.”, Sam explained, “Her name was Linda.”

 

“He couldn’t have been talking on a cell?”, Harry inquired, not finding anything out of the ordinary from a man having an affair and hiding it on a cell.

 

“His cell phone was on the charger in the kitchen.”, Sam replied.

 

“Let’s get back to the hotel and research.”, Dean decided.

 

* * *

 

 

“Linda’s a babe. Or… was.”, Dean announced.

 

“That’s slightly… morbid.”, Harry snorted.

 

“Did you find her?”, Sam asked, rising off the couch and walking over to join Dean at the desk.

 

“Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and Ben were high school sweethearts.”, Dean replied, scrolling through the web page.

 

“So, what happened?”, Draco asked, walking out of the bathroom running a towel through his hair. Talk about death always made Draco feel a little filthy. The Water’s house still smelled and felt like death and it reminded Draco too much of his Manor.

 

“Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away.”, Dean answered.

 

“So, what then? Dead flame calls to chat?”, Sam inquires.

 

“You would think. But, it says here Linda was cremated. So, why’s she still floating around?”, Harry replied, pointing at the screen. 

 

“So, what about that, uh, caller ID?”,Draco asked, sitting in the armchair closest to the desk to put his shoes on. 

 

“Turns out, it’s a phone number.”, Sam replies, rubbing his hands over his face. 

 

“No phone number I’ve ever seen.”, Dean says, turning to look at Sam, scrunching his nose up in confusion. 

 

“Yeah, 'cause it's about a century old, back from when phones had cranks.”, Sam informs.

 

“ So, why use that number to reach out and touch someone?”, Harry asks, straightening his tie and smoothing out the wrinkles on his suit.

 

“Got me there too, but we should put a trace on it.”, Sam concluded. 

 

“Well how the hell are we going to put a trace on something that's over 100 years old?”, Dean asks, closing the laptop and turning to look at the other three in the room.

 

“To the phone company, then?”

 

* * *

 

 

“That man was filthy.”, Draco chokes, scrunching his face up and wiping his hands on his pants, I feel like I’ll never be clean again.”

 

“I’ve never seen so many flies in once place without a dead body laying around.”, Harry snorted.

 

“Plus, who watches porn out in the open where absolutely anyone could walk in?”, Draco exclaimed. 

 

Sam turned to stare at Dean, who just shrugged sheepishly.

  
  


“At least he had good taste”, Dean asks, opening the driver’s door of the Impala, “Where to now?”

 

“Go to the houses this, whatever  _ it _ is, called. See if we can find anything else.”, Sam decided, getting into the Impala.

 

“We’ll take our own transportation. Maybe if we split we can cover more ground. If anyone gets a strange phone call, call someone else.”, Harry demanded. 

 

“Sir yes sir.”,Dean replied.

 

Harry shook his head and walked off, darting into a back alley and checking for security cameras before disapparating. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Ma’am. We’re just trying to clear up this misunderstanding and get the prankster who thinks this is funny. Call in if you get any more strange calls.”, Harry told the older lady he was currently comforting, handing her a business card with his cell number on it.

Harry made his way out the front door and down the sidewalk, calling Draco.

 

“Find anything?”, Harry asks.

 

“Various dead people calling their family or friends. You?”, Draco replies.

 

“Same. Meet you back at the motel?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Harry hung up and walked down the sidewalk, looking for a good apparating spot. He spotted Sam in his rental and jogged across the street. No reason to chance apparating when he could just ride with Sam.

 

“Anything?”, Sam asked, unlocking the doors for Harry to get in. 

 

“Not shit. I told Draco we would meet him at the motel.”, Harry informed him.

 

“I think I may have found something. I’ll wait until we get back to the hotel to explain to everyone.”, Sam admitted, pulling off the side of the road and driving towards the motel.

 

Harry’s phone rang and he answered it, thinking it to be Dean or Bobby.

 

“Pup?”, A raspy voice called into the phone.

 

“S-Sirius? No. You’re dead. I watched you die.”, Harry stuttered.

 

“Harry, hang up the phone.”, Sam demanded, pulling off into an empty parking lot.

 

“Pup, it’s me. It’s Padfoot.”

 

“No. You’re lying.”, Harry sobbed, bringing his knees to his chest.

 

“Pup, it’s me. I promise it’s me. I miss you, Pup. You need to come see me. Come to me, Pup. Come to me.”

 

“I can’t. You’re dead. I can’t.”, Harry sobbed, clenching the phone in his fist.

 

“I need you, Pup. Come to me. Moony is here. So is Prongs and Lily. Fred wants to show you this cool new prank. Come to us, Pup.”

 

Voices that Harry knew to be his family came through the phone. 

 

“Come to us.”

 

“Come to us, Cub.”

 

“Come to us, my Harry.”

 

“Come to us, Prongslet.”

 

“Come to us, Harrykins.”

 

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Draco, not knowing what else to do. Harry was pretty much hysterical by the time Draco arrived. Draco sighed softly when he saw Harry clutching the phone to his ear, curled up in the front seat of the rental car.

 

“Harry, that’s not Sirius. Come here, give me the phone.”, Draco urged. 

 

Harry shook his head and continued hiccuping into the phone. 

 

“Draco, it’s him. It sounds just like him. It’s really him. My p-parents and Moony and Fred. They’re all there. Draco, it’s them”, Harry blubbered, looking up at the blonde. 

 

Draco sighed and picked Harry up, sitting in the passenger seat with Harry in his lap. Draco nodded for Sam to continue driving and he slowly pulled the phone out of Harry’s grasp and clicked the end button.

 

“It’s not them, Harry. Sirius fell into the veil. Bellatrix made Sirius fall into the veil. They’re all dead. Voldemort got them all killed.”, Draco stated, pulling Harry closer to him and rubbing his back, “Come on, Harry. You’re stronger than this.”

 

“Oh, God. It was so real. It felt so real.”, Harry choked, wiping his face with the handkerchief Draco conjured. 

 

“I know. It’s okay. You’re okay.”, Draco comforted. 

 

“I have good news.”, Harry muttered against Draco’s suit jacket. 

 

“What’s that?”, Sam asked, looking over to the smaller wizard with his trademark puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Found out what it is”, Harry muttered, “A crocotta.”

 

“How did you figure that out?”, Draco asked, shifting Harry so he could hold him better.

 

“My family would have never told me to come to them. I saw them when Voldemort killed me. They pretty much forced me to come back. They would have never....”, Harry trailed off.

 

Draco and Sam just nodded in understanding.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with short stack?”, Dean asked, noticing the trio coming into his and Sam’s motel room. Harry was still clinging to Draco, though he had fallen asleep on the drive back.

 

“Harry’s family called.”, Draco whispered, trying not to let Harry hear him.

 

“So?”, Dean asked, raising his eyebrow at the bundle of wizard that was laid on the couch.

 

“Harry’s godfather was the only family he had left. He died three years ago and Harry watched it happen.”, Draco explained, grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge. He popped the top and chugged half of it, “Harry’s parents died when he was a year and half old. Remus and Fred died in the Final Battle at Hogwarts.”

 

“Oh. I got a call from Dad.”, Dean mentioned. 

 

“What?”, Sam muttered, plopping unceremoniously into a chair at the small table.

 

“What should I say if he calls back?”, Dean wondered, pacing back and forth across the room.

 

“You don’t answer. It’s a crocotta, Dean. It wasn’t John.”, Harry started, rolling off the couch then running his hand through his hair, “Trust me. It’s not as great as it sounds.”

 

Harry walked off and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him

 

“Is he gonna be okay?”, Sam asked, looking towards the door that Harry disappeared through. 

 

“Sirius was practically Harry’s father. According to Granger, the Headmaster didn’t let Harry spend a lot of time with Sirius and then two years later he was dead. Remus was a pseudo-Godfather and Fred was his brother in all but blood. ”, Draco explained, “I only know what Granger has told me. Harry and I have gotten close, but family is just something we don't talk about seeing as we have none.”

 

Harry walked out of the bathroom dressed in tight dragonhide pants and a tight black t-shirt with a black and gray flannel thrown over the top with a black dragonhide leather jacket covering that. 

 

“How did you get-”, Dean started,” Magic. Right.”

 

“So, what do we know about Crocottas?”, Harry asked, smiling weakly at the trio.

 

“Uh, they can mimic the voice of their victims loved ones to lure them away alone to suck out their souls.”, Sam replied, “They usually live in dirty places. They’re killed by impalement through the spine.”

 

“Everyone got a stake?”

 

* * *

 

The quartet stood outside oh the phone company. The fog was so thick they could barely see the building. 

 

Harry and Draco stepped up, holding up a hand and wand respectively, hands laced together in between them. The pair began mumbling in Latin and circling their hands in an arch, repeating the process until the entire phone company was covered in a light blue ward. 

 

“What just happened?”, Dean asked, eyeing the two wizards.

 

“Warded the place. The Crocotta can’t leave now.”, Harry informed them, sliding his stake out of his duffle. Harry waved his hand and his duffle levitated over to the Impala, landing in the backseat.

 

“I’m starting to think that magic is just an excuse to be lazy.”, Sam teased. As Draco sent his bag back to the car in the same manner.

 

“It is.”, Harry and Draco chorused, smirking at each other. 

 

The quartet made their way inside, Draco and Harry covering each other’s backs as Sam and Dean did the same. A man burst through the front door tackling Dean. Harry whispered a spell to see if the man was human. He was, the spell determined. Harry waved off Sam and Draco who had raised their weapons. Harry touched the stranger on the forehead and the man fell asleep, dropping on top of Dean.  Dean pushed the man off with a nod to Harry and dragged the man to a nearby utility closet so the crocotta wouldn’t find him. 

 

Something yanked Harry from behind and dragged him down the stairs. Harry smirked and waved his wand, directing his magic to stab the crocotta with the stake in the spine. The crocotta let out gargling noises, dropping Harry. 

 

“Good riddance, you bastard.”Harry spat, wrenching his stake free. His eyes flicked to the side to see Stewie tied to a chair, still alive. Harry walked over and obviated the phone tech, leaving him knocked out. Harry didn’t want him accused of murder, no matter how much he disliked the guy. 

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen a person kidnapped by a monster kill it themselves and without a scratch.”, Dean confessed.

 

“I wanted to be the one to kill him”, Harry shrugged, stepping over the corpse of the crocotta and making his way out of the building. 

 

“Where to now?”, Draco asked, climbing into the back of the Impala.

“You guys sticking around?”, Sam asked, putting his and Dean’s stakes away in the trunk.

 

“Yep. Let’s hit the road.”, Harry muttered, climbing in the backseat and laying his head on the door. 

 

* * *

 


	4. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's expiration date approaches quickly and the quartet takes on a new case that gives Sam a new home for his brother. Harry and Draco learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome seeing as this is my first work I have ever posted.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it instead of leaving vulgar comments in the description.
> 
> _*_ I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did, I assure you there would be much more gay fluff. _*_
> 
> Also, all credit for information is accredited to the Harry Potter and Supernatural Fandom pages. Specifically, http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3 and http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page

“Where to now?”, Harry asked the brothers, snatching a handful of sour cream and onion crisps out of the bag Draco was holding. Draco smacked Harry’s hand away from his crisps, holding the bag protectively to his chest. Draco had a slight obsession with American muggle food. Though, he would swear he was just curious. Which, everyone including himself knew was bullshit.

 

“I need to find out who holds my contract. If there is any chance..”, Dean replied, looking at Harry in the rearview mirror. Dean tried to put on a strong face for his brother and Bobby, but Harry knew that look. Dean was willing to walk to his death to save his brother. It was a look Harry knew all too well.

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t help from our end of things.”, Harry apologized, smiling grimly back at Dean.

 

“Why don’t you tell us about that war you fought? We heard whispers of it even over here, but you guys never talk about it.”, Sam asked, turning in his seat to look back at the two wizards. Harry winced at the subject and rubbed his scar, another nervous habit he picked up from the war.

 

“There isn’t much to talk about. There was a war. People died on both sides.”, Harry replied, looking over his shoulder at Draco. The war was the subject the pair steered clear of.

 

“There has to be more than that to it.”, Dean insisted, “We won’t judge.”

 

Draco shrugged for Harry to continue, curious to see what the other wizard would say. Draco knew he was using the Winchesters as a buffer to have the conversation Harry and he needed to have, but the situation presented itself so he took it.

 

“I killed a man when I was a year and a half old.”, Harry muttered, looking down at the astounded looks the brothers gave him. How often do you hear that a person became a murderer at a year and a half old? He wasn’t angry at the brothers for the looks they gave him. In fact, he was used to them. He was more ashamed than anything.

 

“The same one who killed your parents?”, Dean asked, taking a right off the next exit.

 

“To Bobby’s it is then.”, Harry thought to himself.

 

“Tom was the man Voldemort was possessing. Voldemort tried to hit me with a killing curse and it rebounded, killing Voldemort temporarily and killing Tom instantly. If Tom was even alive then. Voldemort had been possessing him since he was born.”, Harry replied, sinking deeper into the leather seat.

 

“You were only a year old, Harry. It was hardly your fault.”, Dean defended.

 

“Doesn’t matter. I did it, I was celebrated for it. I was celebrated for murder. I hated my fame.”, Harry muttered, digging his fingernails into his kneecaps and leaning forward, refusing to look at the seas glass eyes staring at him in the rearview mirror.

 

“Harry was brave. Braver than anyone in that damned war. The only thing he feared was fear itself. He willingly walked to his death so that hundreds would be saved. Granted, he didn’t stay dead long. But, he didn’t know about the soul shard. He thought he was gonna die in that forest. He died and we learned to stand for ourselves.”, Draco muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously.

 

“I killed him. My ministry tried to arrest me for murder because of it. So, I left. “, Harry murmured.

 

“My parents were killed. My father, I will be the first to admit he... ”, Draco began, taking a deep breath, “... deserved it. But, my mother was only dragged into it because of him. Once _he_ had his eyes on you there was no escaping. I was exiled since I didn’t participate in the Final Battle and Harry’s friend Hermione sent me here.”

 

“That’s about it. It was a 14-year war based off the foolish ideals of a demon.”, Harry finished.

 

“If you wanted a better story, you should ask about Harry’s school stories. Any normal person would be suffering from PTSD from school alone.”, Draco snickered, pushing thoughts of war into the back of his mind.

 

“It wasn’t that bad…”, Harry defended sheepishly.

 

“First year, he was nearly killed by out defense teacher who had Voldemort on the back of his skull. Second year, he was nearly killed by a basilisk who was being controlled by a piece of Voldemort’s soul. Third year, he was chased by what was assumed to be a mass murderer who turned out to be his godfather who was wrongfully imprisoned. He and his friends we almost eaten by a werewolf that was our defence teacher who would turn out to be a pseudo-godfather. He defeated 100 dementors by traveling back in time and saved his godfather from the dementor's kiss in the process”, Draco listed, grinning as Harry’s face turned redder and redder at the looks the Winchester brothers were giving him.

 

“Don’t forget about Buckbeak.”, Harry teased. Now it was Draco’s turn to blush.

 

“We don’t talk about Buckbeak.”, Draco stammered, rubbing his face where Hermione punched him.

 

“Man, I thought we had interesting times at school.”, Dean exclaimed, pulling into Bobby’s driveway.

 

Bobby walked out to the car and gestured to Dean to roll the window down.

 

“Gotta case for you. I think it may be demon related. It’s over in Erie, Pennsylvania. A guy came into the hospital holding his guts in his hand.”, Bobby informed them.

 

“Nice to see you too, Bobby.”, Dean smirked.

 

“Be careful, ya Idjits.”, Bobby warned, walking back to his house.

 

“Well, that was a lovely visit. I think I’m gonna get my car if you don’t mind. I may not be as tall as you two, but I am too tall to be sitting back here with Gigantor the second.”, Harry put out, gesturing to Draco’s 6’4 height.

 

“Oh yeah. I’m terribly sorry for making the backseat uncomfortable for you. Next time I’ll ride in the trunk.”, Draco grumbled under his breath and climbing out of the Impala.

 

“Meet you guys in Erie?”, Harry asked, grabbing his rucksack out of the trunk and closing it once Draco did the same.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes then nodded, pulling out of the driveway. Harry walked over to Motley and popped the gas tank open, grabbing his keys out and unlocking the doors, throwing his rucksack in the back seat.

 

“I had to get out of that car. I feel bad, but you could cut the tension with a knife.”, Harry explained, climbing in the driver's seat and cranking the car.

 

Draco clambered into the passenger's seat and slid the seat all the way back, sighing in relief at being able to stretch his legs. Harry pulled out of the driveway.

 

“How did your car get to Bobby’s?”, Draco asked, remembering that they had left it in Salem.

 

“Bobby probably. I’m pretty sure if he didn’t like me my car would have been stolen a long time ago.”, Harry snorted,”If it wasn’t Bobby, it was probably some other hunter. Since I have my own methods of traveling hunters in a tight spot borrow it sometimes in trade for information or favors.”

 

“I don’t think the Winchesters are going straight to Erie.”, Draco stated, turning to look at Harry seriously.

 

“Which is why we are. I hate to say it, but Sam he’s...I don't think he’s going to survive Dean dying.”, Harry admitted.

 

“Then, we’ll just have to make sure he does.”, Draco affirmed

 

* * *

 

 

“The fingerprints left on the victim matched a guy who died in 1981.”, Harry explained to Sam over the phone, flipping through a stack of papers.

 

“So we’re talking a zombie? Maybe?”, Sam replied.

 

“I don’t know. When will you guys be in?”

 

“We’re pulling into the motel now.”

 

Harry hung up the phone and pulled his suit jacket back on, Draco following suit. The pair made there was outside as the Winchesters pulled into the parking lot.

 

“Where are you two going?”, Dean asked as Harry passed over their motel room key.

 

“Coroner’s office. They’re expecting us.”, Harry explained, squinting his eyes at Dean’s jacket, “Get the blood off and you can join us.”

 

Dean grinned sheepishly and nodded. “It’s demon blood.”

 

“I figured.”, Harry said, tugging at the tie around his neck. Harry really hated the damn things. It was like a decorative silk noose.

 

“Two of us can deal with the Coroner and the other two with the cops.”, Draco offered, straightening Harry’s tie for the fifth time.

 

“I swear you two act like a married couple. Harry and Sam can go to the Coroner’s Office. I don’t know about you, Blondie, but I’m not one for dead bodies.”, Dean responded.

 

“We do not!”, Harry exclaimed defensively, willing his face not to turn red.

 

“Oooh defensive”, Dean taunted.

 

Draco just smirked and shook his head. “Let’s go, Children. We’re wasting time.”

 

Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I happen to think I would make a fantastic husband.”

 

Harry turned bright red and got into his car, ignoring Dean’s laughing.

* * *

 

“The rest of the body was intact?”, Sam asked the coroner.

 

“Yeah, the rest of the body was intact.  The liver was the only organ missing.”, The coroner replied  

 

“I read your report. It said the liver was surgically removed.”, Harry started, “What were the wounds stitched together with?”

 

“Why does that need to be known?”, The coroner asked, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

 

“Certain surgeon's prefer certain types of suture. We want to cover all of our bases and make sure the person who did this is held accountable. It would help if you would do yours.”, Harry advised. There was a smile on Harry’s face, but his eyes were cold. His eyes burned emerald green.

 

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir. The wounds were stitched together with silk which hasn’t been used in many years due to the high infection rate. The body cavity was filled with maggots, a technique to stave off infection. It hasn’t been used since the early 19th century.”, The coroner shivered. He would be willing to do anything to get those eyes off of him.

 

“Thank you.”, Sam nodded to the coroner.

 

“Let’s find Agents Black and Hagar. Hopefully, they found something more helpful from interviewing the newest victim.”, Harry muttered, walking out of the Coroner’s Office.

 

“How are you so good with the authorities?”, Sam asked, opening the passenger side door of Motley.

 

“I’ve been lying to authority figures since I was in nappies”, Harry snorted, pulling out of the parking lot and making a right, heading towards the hospital.

 

“I don’t know why everyone complains about your driving. It’s actually not that bad.”, Sam commented.

 

“I’ve been driving around America for nearly a year now. I got used to it.”, Harry grinned.

 

“No, I don’t think anyone could go from your old driving skill to this in a year”, Sam began, “Holy shit. You’ve been playing everyone.”

 

Harry threw his head back and laughed. “You caught on. You are the smart brother.”

 

“Why would you fake driving that bad?”, Sam asked.

 

“It scares people. Specifically, Dean and Draco.”, Harry laughed.

 

Harry pulled into the hospital parking lot to see Dean and Draco standing by the Impala. He pulled into the parking spot next to the Impala and laughed at the look on Dean’s face.

 

“I’m not gonna hit your damned car, Dean.”, Harry laughed, stepping out of the car.

 

“Yeah well, I never know with you.”, Dean muttered.

 

“Whatever, Winchester. Find anything out?”, Harry asked.

 

“No. The patient was a bit..”, Dean started, looking over to Draco for a term that would fit the man they just interviewed.

 

“Tense.”, Draco supplied.

 

“Yeah, ‘tense’. The man was a dick.”, Dean corrected, turning his head to glare at the hospital like the building itself personally offended him.

 

“Well, the man did just have his kidney stolen.”, Sam defended.

 

“Point.”, Dean sighed.

 

“Let’s get back to the motel. Hopefully, we can find something on this.”, Harry sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew this case was familiar”, Sam groaned, slamming John Winchester’s journal closed.

 

“Dad had one similar?”, Dean asked, handing Sam a beer as he sat in the chair in between Sam and Harry.

 

“Dad had this exact case. Dr. Benton. Dad tore his heart out and left him for dead.”, Sam explained, “Apparently he didn’t die.”

 

“I guess he _plugged_ himself back in. Shocking really.”, Harry offered.

 

“Did you just try to make a Frankenstein pun?”, Draco snorted.

 

“That was worse than the skeleton joke, dude.”, Dean laughed.

 

“There always funny in my head. But, they always come out bad”, Harry shrugged, “How do you even know what Frankenstein is, Draco?”

 

“I smuggled the muggle book into the manor when I was in fourth year I think. I ‘borrowed’ it from a muggle born at Hogwarts.”, Draco grinned.

 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “Of course you did.”

 

“Alright, where is the Doc doing the deed?”, Dean asked, pulling on his boots.

 

“ According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater.”, Sam stated, flicking through the journal once more.

 

“Why?”, Harry asked, checking to make sure he had enough ammo.

 

“Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter.”, Sam replied, smirking when Dean set down the burger he was about to take a bite of.

 

“Whose car are we riding in?”, Sam asked, picking the hotel key off the counter.

 

Dean’s phone rang right as he went to answer.

 

“It’s Bobby, You guys can go ahead and get packing the car. I’ll be at in a second.”, Dean stated, putting his phone to his ear and turning away from the door.

 

“Ooookay then.”, Harry muttered, sliding the straps of his rucksack over his shoulders and following Sam out of the door.

 

What do you think that was about?”, Draco asked Sam, perching on the hood of Harry’s car.

 

“I have no idea. Bobby could have something on the case.”, Sam guessed.

 

“I don’t think so.”, Harry muttered, sitting beside Draco and scrunching his nose up at the hot metal pressing against his arse. The trio sat in silence waiting for Dean. “Something’s up”, Harry thought to himself as he looked at Sam who seemed to be getting a little antsy.

 

“You guys handle the fort here. Sam and I are going after Bela.”, Dean announced as he walked out of the hotel room.

 

“What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second.”, Sam exclaimed.

 

“Come on. Get your stuff. The clock's ticking.”, Dean replied, shoving his duffel in the trunk of the Impala.

 

“Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case.”, Sam argued.

“Sam, just go with your brother. Harry and I can take care of this. It’s only a human. An apparently indestructible human, but we’ll figure it out”, Draco began, “Plus, Harry over here is the-boy-who-refuses-to-die and my self-preservation is way too high to be killed by a guy with that terrible of a glamor shot.”

“It’s not about whether or not you can handle it”, Sam exclaimed, “Dean, this is our answer.”

“Frankenstein?”, Dean asked, staring at his brother in disbelief.

“Immortality, Dean. They can’t have your soul if you can’t die, right?”,Sam reasoned.

“Sam, you are off your rocker. Immortality is never the answer. Plus, have you seen the man?”, Harry exclaimed, glaring at the younger Winchester.

“Stay out of this, Harry. It’s none of your damn business.”, Sam yelled, returning Harry’s glare.

“I’m going to do my job. How about you do yours Sam instead of trying to turn your brother into a monster?”, Harry snapped, getting into his car and backing out of the parking spot as soon as Draco got into the car.

“Harry, he’s just upset.”, Draco offered, reaching over the center console to rub Harry’s forearm.

“I know. It’s not that I’m upset at him, I’m upset about the situation in general.”, Harry sighed

“How do you suppose we kill this bastard?”, Draco asked, successfully changing the subject.

“We either bury him alive like in that one movie or kill it with fire. I mean, Immortality is one thing. But, I highly doubt the Doc would survive being burned alive.”, Harry mused, “Or we chop off his head and do all of the above.”

“True. This case gives me the creeps. I mean, it’s a human. An immortal human with apparently no morals, but a human.”, Draco shuddered.

“Tell me about it. I mean, why would someone even want immortality that bad?”

“Bastards.”, Draco said simply.

Harry laughed and pulled off the dirt road Sam indicated on the map.

“We’ll have to walk from here. I’m not risking Motley getting stuck.”, Harry informed Draco, pulling the car off the dirt road and in a little parking notch that was made for hikers.

“I figured”, Draco agreed, pulling his rucksack out of the trunk and waiting for Harry to do the same before closing the trunk gently.

Harry locked the door and slid his rucksack on his back.

“We need to split up. There’s only two of us and three possible cabins.”, Harry groaned. He hated splitting up. It was just asking for trouble. Harry turned around reaching for his knife in the holster on his waist as a car slid to a stop right behind his.

“You didn’t go with Dean?”, Harry asked as Sam stepped out of the probably stolen vehicle.

“No. He can handle Bela. You two, however, are facing an immortal person.”, Sam smiled sheepishly at Harry. Harry knew it was an apology and nodded in acceptance.

“Draco, go with Sam. If you two get into trouble, you can apparate both of you out.”, Harry rationalized.

“Sounds good. Catch up with you in a bit?”, Draco asked, already walking in the direction of the first cabin.

“Be safe.”, Harry called back in reply, turning around and jogging in the direction of the second one.

Harry ran through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and rocks. As he neared the first cabin he slowed to a slow stalk. He made his way up to the big window of the cabin and realized this one was too vacant. It completely empty and had a for sale sign pinned to the front door.

A bright light shone behind Harry and he whipped around to see Draco’s chinese dragon patronus. Harry cursed and took off running in the direction of the first cabin. Harry realized he wasn’t going to make it anytime soon because the cabins were miles apart. With one last curse Harry shifted into his animagus form which was a panther. Harry tore through the forest much faster and with less hassle. Harry shifted back to his original form as he neared the cabin.

“Come on now. Be still, Little Pretty boy. I just need your eyes. I was going to take the taller one’s but seeing as you're much younger and yours are so pretty.  I think I’ll take his ears instead.”, A raspy voice whispered.

Harry’s heart pounded through his chest as he made his way down to where Doc Benton was bending over Draco, who was pinned to the table. Sam was knocked out and tied to a post with chains. Harry growled lowly in his throat which got the Doc’s attention.

“Have you come to join the party?”, Doc asked, grinning maniacally at Harry.

“I’m afraid not.”, A voice behind Harry spoke up.

Harry sighed in relief at the sound of Dean and pulled out his .45 caliber, pointing it at Doc.

“You can’t kill me. I am _immortal._ ”, Doc laughed, moving away from Draco and towards Harry and Dean.

Dean nodded to Harry and the pair rushed forward. Dean tackled Doc while Harry grabbed a machete that was on a nearby table and swung down against the wanna-be Frankenstein's neck, successfully beheading him.

Harry dropped the machete knowing Dean was fully capable of handling the beheaded “immortal” man and walked to where Draco was tied to the table. Harry freed him with a wave of his hand, helped the blonde up, and pulled him to his chest and whispering, “Shh. I’m here. I’ve got you.”, into the blonde’s ear.

“He called me-”, Draco stammered, but was cut off by Harry pressing his lips to Draco’s. Harry pulled Draco closer and wrapped a arm tightly around Draco’s waist. His other hand snaked up Draco’s chest to his face, cradling his cheek and keeping him there. “I know.”, Harry whispered against Draco’s lips before kissing him again.

Draco stood frozen for a few seconds before his brain caught up and he kissed Harry back earnestly, sliding his hands down to Harry’s hips and gripping them tightly. Draco drank in all the comfort Harry had to offer.  Harry maneuvered the hand that was around Draco’s waist up to the blonde’s hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling the blonde down further. Harry pulled away and kissed the red marks on Draco’s face where the leather strip had cut in. Harry picked up the blonde’s wrist next and kissed the raw skin from the leather cuffs before leaning up and capturing Draco’s lips again. Harry sucked on Draco’s bottom lip, making the blonde moan softly. Harry just swallowed the moan and ran his hands all over the blonde’s body, like he was making sure the blonde was okay.

“That’s a new development.”, Sam rasped as he woke up, sitting right under the kissing pair. Harry grinned sheepishly at the younger Winchester with swollen red lips.

“Sammy?”, Dean asked, coming into the rickety cabin covered in blood.

“I thought you went to get Bela?”, Sam asked, accepting the hand Dean offered him to help him up.

“You were right. She did already sell it”, Dean explained, checking his brother over for injuries, “Let’s get out of here before clothes start flying off.”

Sam and Dean looked at the pair to see them already reattached at the lips, with Harry’s hand slipping under Draco’s shirt.

“Hey. Romeo and Julian. Let’s go.”, Dean snapped, finally getting their attention.

“Sorry”, Harry blushed, wiping his mouth and putting Draco’s shirt back to rights, “We should probably get out of here.”

Draco threw Sam his duffle and picked his rucksack up, pulling the straps over his shoulders. He laced his fingers with Harry’s and smiled down at the younger wizard. Harry grinned back and let the other wizard lead him out of the old cabin.

“I vote we should apparate.”, Harry mumbled, wincing at the thought of running back through the woods.

“Apparate?”, Dean asked, staring at the wizards confusion.

Harry laughed and let go of Draco, grabbing Dean’s arm and apparating to the spot they left their cars.

“Holy shit, what was that!?”, Dean exclaimed as the pair hit the ground. Draco and Sam popped up a second later and Sam bent over, gagging.

“It’s kinda like teleporting.”, Harry shrugged, lacing Draco’s fingers back with his. Harry wasn’t really sure what had come over him. He had noticed the blonde was attractive and Harry had come to terms with being gay years ago. He just never thought he would act on his attraction. He also hadn’t thought that it would feel this great. Harry felt a lot of things since the war. Anger, envy, anguish, but never this. Never this bubbling feeling of happiness. Harry felt it bubble up from his chest and spread all throughout is body, igniting every nerve. Harry felt like he was burning. His magic pulsed through his veins and begged to be let out. To caress, to feel what made its owner so happy. Harry felt _alive_ for the first time since he came back in that forest.

“We still need to figure out who’s holding Dean’s contract.”, Sam interrupted Harry’s thoughts.

“To Bobby’s?”, Harry asked, throwing his rucksack in the trunk of his car along with Draco’s.

“Sounds good. Meet you there?”, Dean asked, cranking the Impala.

“I need to go to my place to pick up a few things. I’ll be there by time you get there.”, Harry informed the brothers.

“We’ll see about that.”, Dean smirked, tearing off down the dirt road.

Harry and Draco smirked at each other Harry pulled Draco closer and laid a hand on Motley, wrapping his magic around Draco and his car and disappearing from the forest.

Harry felt _alive._


End file.
